


Безупречная Логика

by Kleolanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, mystrade, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleolanda/pseuds/Kleolanda
Summary: Шерлоку никак не удается узнать с кем, собственно, встречается детектив-инспектор Лестрейд.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration art by Meetingyourmaker  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/a77528101d85f48d0cb7a9b1a0014db4/tumblr_nvaf1j4gn91qhpjico1_r1_540.jpg
> 
> Artist tumblr:  
> http://meetingyourmaker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Nothing is mine, I just passed by.

— Я знаю. Это Донован!

Грэг подавился кофе, выплевывая его изо рта, и тот некрасивой струйкой стек по подбородку, оставляя на рубашке неопрятные коричневые разводы. Детектив-инспектор раздраженно зашипел и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Прошу прощения?

— Она принесла тебе кофе и понимающе улыбнулась. Видимо, знала, что у тебя была бессонная ночь.

— Бога ради, Шерлок! Естественно, она знает. Мы всю ночь просидели над отчетами по последнему делу. Тебе же стоит его только решить, а нам надо все сводить воедино, чем мы, собственно, и занимались. Для того, чтобы были доказательства на суде. Салли — моя коллега. Что за глупые предположения?

Шерлок фыркнул и, видимо, чтобы не отвечать на поставленный вопрос, поспешил к Джону, который как раз показался из-за поворота.

Все началось около недели назад, когда Шерлок, прибывший на место преступления, застал Лестрейда растрепанным, невыспавшимся и, чего греха таить, со следами достаточно бурно проведенной ночи. Преступников не останавливает ни время суток, ни день недели. Они убивают, когда им удобно, собственно, трупы тоже обнаруживают в разное время. В тот раз вызов, поступивший в пять часов утра, просто выдернул Грэга из постели, поэтому времени привести себя в порядок не было: инспектор натянул первое, что подвернулось под руку, даже не удосужившись глянуть на себя в зеркало. И, конечно, не увидел красовавшийся на шее свежий засос.

После этого у частного детектива появилась новая загадка, которая занимала его, да так, что он постоянно пытался выяснить что-то по этому поводу, вспоминая об этом в самый неподходящий момент, видимо, пытаясь застать Лестрейда врасплох. Он уже предположил, что Грэг сошелся со своей бывшей, за что чуть не получил отвод от всех дел и торжественный спуск с лестницы. Предполагал какую-то новую знакомую, но потом отмел эту идею как несостоятельную. Когда Лестрейд спросил, собственно, почему Шерлок на этом так зациклился, детектив вывел:

— Я должен знать: это может сказаться на твоей… работоспособности. И то, что ты это так явно скрываешь, наводит на мысли, что это, скорее всего, кто-то из моего окружения. С новой подружкой ты бы уже познакомил хотя бы своих коллег на встрече на прошлой неделе. Тем более то, что у тебя появился сексуальный партнер, я заметил уже несколько месяцев назад. Но, так как ты это упорно скрываешь, наводит на мысли… Так даже интереснее.

Лестрейд не поддавался на провокации, втайне посмеиваясь над теориями и наблюдая за тем, сколько гению потребуется времени на то, чтобы узнать правду.

***  
— Хупер! — Шерлок стоял возле стола, на котором лежало тело очередной жертвы со вскрытой грудиной.

— Да, Шерлок? — из дверей показалось миловидное лицо Молли Хупер, патологоанатома.

— Нет, — Шерлок обернулся к Лестрейду. — Это — Хупер.

— Да, — Лестрейд настороженно смотрел на Шерлока и на Молли. — Хотя я не уверен, что ты правильно определил личность убийцы. Ты точно уверен?

— Какого убийцы? Ты о чем?

— Ну, ты говоришь, что это Молли убила…

— Что? Нет! Как ты вообще мог подумать? Его убила жена. Доступ к химикатам и очевидность того, что он ей изменял. Это же так просто.

— Тогда при чем тут Молли?

— Это с ней ты встречаешься!

— Что? — хором воскликнули Молли и Грэг.

— Это же очевидно, у Молли новая прическа, и она сменила гардероб, и то…

— Так, хватит. Стоп, — Грэг поднял руку, заставляя всех замолчать. И Шерлока, который собирался открыть ему то, что навело его на эти мысли, и Молли, которая уже возмущенно нахмурилась. — Ты совершенно не прав. Между мной и Молли ничего нет. Молли, не обижайся. И мне не интересно, на основе каких выводов ты так решил. Нет. Точка. А теперь вернемся к делу. Мне нужны доказательства того, что это сделала жена. И, впредь, постарайся не шокировать так своими неправильными выводами.

Шерлок только обиженно засопел и повернулся к трупу, начиная объяснять недалекому инспектору, почему он решил, что в убийстве виновата именно жена.

***  
— Грегори, — растягивая слова сказала миссис Элизабет Суон, сидевшая напротив стола инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, прижимая к глазам платок. — Я видела, как они шли и исчезли. Я уверена, что это сделал Дерек.

— Хорошо, Элли. Мы обязательно обыщем его дом, пока ты навестишь сына. Я тебе обещаю.

— Только на этот раз — не как в прошлый раз. Даже травинки не повредили. Он хранит трупы под землей. И в холодильнике.

— Хорошо, я тебе обещаю. Мы взроем весь газон. А ты отдохни. Тебе не стоит этого видеть.

Женщина расплакалась, и Грэг подошел, осторожно обняв ее и погладив по голове, успокаивая.

— Лестрейд! — окрик и звук распахнувшейся двери был настолько громким, что Грегори отпрыгнул от плачущей женщины и в негодовании посмотрел на вошедшего Шерлока, подозрительно смотрящего на них. Лестрейд вздохнул устало. Не хватало еще видеть Шерлока, желающего снова блеснуть своими выводами относительно его партнера.

Тем временем Шерлок уже подошел к Суон, явно собираясь представиться и предложить помощь. Лестрейд было двинулся перехватить парня, но положение спасла вошедшая в кабинет Салли.

— Миссис Суон, я позвонила вашему сыну, он заберет вас, но мы взяли ваше дело. Пройдемте со мной, поможете мне заполнить все документы.

— Спасибо, дорогая.

Когда за женщинами закрылась дверь, Лестрейд просто уронил голову на руки, и глухо сказал:

— Нет, ничего не говори. Нет. Твои дела на краю стола. Забирай и проваливай.

***  
Вечером, сидя на диване и потягивая пиво из банки, Грэг был тише обычного.

— Мой брат опять блистал умом, а ты вновь чувствуешь себя подавленно и никчемно?

Майкрофт опустился рядом на диван, с бокалом, на дне которого плескался виски.

— Скорее — его отсутствием. Сегодня он заподозрил меня в том, что я встречаюсь с миссис Суон.

— В самом деле? Это та, которая видит маньяков вокруг и приходит к тебе как к старому знакомому? Ну, она… красивая.

— Раньше она была очень эффектной, но сейчас… Просто грустно, что человек, такой интересный… просто, почти в одночасье взял и сломался.

— Ну, склонность к психическим заболеваниям наследуется...

— Да понимаю я это. В этот раз она подозревала в убийстве целой толпы китайских туристов своего соседа. А Шерлок… К счастью, я его заткнуть успел, правда, он уже планировал интересоваться, не с ней ли у меня роман. Небось, увидел во взгляде, полном сожаления, безудержную страсть. Как же он меня достал. Почему только женщины?

— Мой брат — тугодум, когда дело касается отношений близких ему людей. Я не удивлюсь, если загадку твоего партнера он решил в первый же день, но ответ его мозгу так не понравился, что он просто избегает этих выводов. Хоть Шерлок думает, что у него безупречное логическое мышление, это далеко не так. Иногда построить цепочку верно ему не дают эмоции.

— Слушай, может покажем, что у меня отношения с мужчиной? Ты можешь оттрахать меня так, чтобы я неделю сидеть не мог.

— Ну, зачем же. Не стоит облегчать моему брату задачу. Это будет слишком очевидно. Но если ты не против, мне это предложение по душе, правда я предпочитал бы, чтобы ты был в целом состоянии.

***  
Лестрейд вошел в комнату Шерлока на Бейкер Стрит и зябко поежился. День и так был откровенно паршивым: последнее жестокое убийство, почти полное отсутствие зацепок, а еще и погода — дожди лили уже неделю. Все это совершенно не добавляло радости. Шерлок уныло развалился на диване, демонстрируя крайнюю степень скуки.

— Скажите, что вы сделали анализ, и он показал…

— Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Ни одного совпадения.

— Черт.

Лестрейд уныло переваливался с пятки на носок, ожидая того, что скажет Шерлок. У него не было никаких идей, а еще этот жуткий холод.

— Инспектор, — в комнату вошла миссис Хадсон с подносом, на котором стояла чашка с чаем. — Сегодня очень холодно. Думаю, вам необходимо согреться.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.

Лестрейд тепло улыбнулся вслед вышедшей женщине, радуясь, что она настолько предугадала его мысли и уже собирался сделать глоток, когда поймал подозрительный взгляд Шерлока: тот весь заледенел и прищурившись смотрел на инспектора.

— Не знаю, о чем вы думаете, инспектор. Но миссис Хадсон?! Она же старая!

— Шерлок! — возмущенно выкрикнул Лестрейд, оглядываясь на закрытую дверь. — Ну знаешь, у тебя нет никакого такта. Это переходит все границы. Это просто чай! И вообще, знаешь, что? То, что происходит, абсолютно не твое дело.

Лестрейд сделал быстрый глоток почти обжигающего напитка, пытаясь скрыть свою неловкость. Это же надо. Тишину в комнате нарушил звук пришедшего на телефон сообщения, и Лестрейд, вытащив из кармана свой Сони Эриксон, несколько секунд смотрел на экран, а потом улыбнулся и хмыкнул.

— Это от нее? — сразу же спросил Шерлок, на что Грэг только улыбнулся, убирая телефон в карман.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты интересуешься чересчур явно? И нет, это не от Нее…

Шерлок прищурился, и внезапно его глаза расширились в понимании.

— Лестрейд, у тебя есть бойфренд? Никогда бы не подумал. Хотя, если учесть… — детектив задумался, соединяя пальцы под подбородком, а потом быстро поднялся. — Боже, какой я дурак! Пойдем, я знаю, где искать нашего убийцу. Цветы, инспектор!

Грэг хмыкнул, улыбнулся, посмотрев в сторону камеры, которая, как он подозревал, была установлена где-то в районе картины с черепом, и поспешил вслед за Шерлоком. Чашка с недопитым чаем так и осталась стоять на подносе.

***  
— На основании экспертизы становится понятным… Что ты на меня так смотришь? — Лестрейд оторвался от отчета, который просматривал вместе с Андерсоном и глянул на младшего Холмса, к которому обратился судмедэксперт.

— Инспектор, вы не можете скатиться так низко в моих глазах, как сейчас. Только не говорите мне, что вы вместе!

— Что?

— Вместе расследуем дело? — возмущенно воскликнул Филипп Андерсон. — Ты что, считаешь меня совсем идиотом?

— Да, — внезапно ответил Шерлок, оглядывая Филиппа. — Нет, это не могло прийти даже в ваш мозг, детектив-инспектор. Это слишком…

Он взмахнул полами пальто, разворачиваясь, и умчался из комнаты, почти столкнувшись в дверях с Салли.

— И что это было с фриком? — задала за всех вопрос Донован.

— Понятия не имею, — слукавил Грэг и снова принялся изучать отчет.

***  
Расположившись перед толпой репортеров, Грэг, комиссар, Салли и еще несколько полицейских отвечали по новому делу перед прессой. Сидя за столом, Лестрейд смотрел в лица этих шакалов, просчитывая варианты развития событий. Только бы на этот раз все прошло удачно.

Сейчас на вопросы отвечала Салли. Комиссар немного подался вперед, приблизившись к детективу-инспектору, с улыбкой тихо проговорил:

— Расслабьтесь, дело закрыто. Вашему Холмсу нет никакого смысла срывать нам это веселье. Расскажете, если вас спросят, про успехи, и мы уйдем. Пустая формальность.

Лестрейд улыбнулся. Новый комиссар был намного более понимающим. Грэг подозревал, что за его назначением стоит именно приказ свыше. Но новый комиссар не чинил никаких препятствий и нормально относился к тому, что в расследованиях принимает участие гражданский.

Внезапно все мысли улетучились, когда телефон Грэга завибрировал в нагрудном кармане, и он замер, ожидая, что телефоны всех присутствующих тоже издадут звуки. Но все было мирно. Салли все также вещала о захвате группы, державшей заложников, комиссар улыбался, щелкали и гудели камеры, и стенографисты записывали ответы. Лестрейд аккуратно достал телефон и прочитал короткое сообщение, а потом быстро напечатал ответ, и снова спрятал телефон в карман.

«Это комиссар? ШХ»

«Нет. Неудачное время. ГЛ»

***  
— Дел нет, — сразу ответил Лестрейд, дописывая отчет, и только потом поднял голову. — А, добрый день, Джон.

— Это невыносимо. Преступники Лондона, кажется, впали в спячку. Они что, не могут обеспечить меня работой?

— Шерлок! — зашипел на друга Джон, а потом посмотрел на инспектора. — Грэг, мы же сегодня сможем зайти в паб, как договаривались? Раз у тебя сегодня только отчеты.

— Без проблем, в шесть, как всегда.

— Ты назвал его Грэгом? Вы так тесно общаетесь…

— Естественно, мы общаемся с Грэгом. И да, именно так его и зовут. А общаться…

— Нет. Мы просто пьем пиво, — Лестрейд быстро сориентировался в том, что должно произойти. — Просто собираемся пару раз в месяц и пьем пиво.

— И ты не спишь с Джоном?

— Что? Шерлок! Я не гей! С чего ты вообще решил, что я могу… Да как ты вообще подумать мог, — Джон практически задохнулся от возмущения. Шерлок, явно не ожидавший такого напора, еще раз кинул взгляд на Лестрейда и выскочил за дверь.

— Мне надо в морг, идем, Джон.

Джон выдохнул сквозь зубы, а потом повернулся, улыбнувшись Лестрейду:

— Извини, правда не знаю, что с ним произошло. Я тебя наберу, — и вслед за другом вышел за дверь.

***  
— Еще раз прости за то, что было в Ярде. Понятия не имею, что произошло, — сказал Джон, сделав глоток нефильтрованного пива.

Лестрейд на это улыбнулся. В этот раз ему удалось улизнуть с работы пораньше, чтобы встретиться с другом. И сейчас, сидя в пабе, Лестрейд и Джон медленно пили пиво.

— На самом деле, это не твоя вина. Шерлок всеми путями пытается выведать того, с кем я сплю. Поэтому подставляет ко мне всех, с кем меня застает.

Уотсон вытаращился на друга, удивленно подняв брови.

— Хочешь сказать, что он не знает?

— Не знает чего?

— Ну… — Джон опустил взгляд на стол. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что, возможно, вы просто не хотели афишировать, но… Это же так очевидно. Когда вы... кхм... сталкиваетесь вместе, между вами воздух как будто кипит. Я помню, как вы у нас в дверях столкнулись. Настолько явно попытались друг друга проигнорировать. И другие разы. Да. Я и решил не говорить ничего и не акцентировать. Если так, то с конспирацией вам даже лучше. Учитывая его работу…

Лестрейд улыбнулся и поднял бокал.

— За то, что на самом деле мы не настолько тупые, как о нас думают. Что касается отношений между людьми — нас не проведешь.

— За братьев Холмс, — добавил Уотсон, и они, чокнувшись, отпили пива.

— Так, Джон, если уж у нас разговор о партнерах: что ты так долго Шерлока обхаживаешь?

Уотсон закашлялся и возмущенно посмотрел на Грегори.

— Я же говорил, я не гей…

— А би, и все же? Говоря твоими словами, между вами тоже воздух искрит, когда вы рядом. И видно это всем, кроме вас. Тогда зачем друг друга мучать?

Джон вздохнул, а потом тоскливо глянул в окно. Лестрейд почувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что поднял эту тему.

— Он не заинтересован. Мы прояснили это еще в самом начале.

— Джон, Шерлок в отношении людей — тугодум. Я думаю, тебе надо присмотреться к нему, у него явно к тебе что-то есть. Ну ладно, в конце концов, это ваше дело.

Лестрейд отпил пиво и глянул на хихикнувшего Джона, водящего по бокалу пальцем.

— И все-таки, я не могу поверить, что Шерлок не догадался.

— Майк сказал, что, скорее всего, он просто боится признать, что у его брата может кто-то быть. Он столько теорий выдвигал. Уже гадает один месяц и неделю. Ладно еще сегодня намекнул на нашу с тобой связь. Неделю назад он сказал, что у меня связь с миссис Хадсон.

— Он — что? — Уотсон удивленно посмотрел на друга, а потом разразился безудержным смехом, что-то бормоча. Лестрейд отпил пива и тоже улыбнулся.

***  
— Я знаю. Ты в сговоре с криминальным гением.

— С каким из? Мне стоит составить список, вокруг столько гениев, — устало откликнулся Лестрейд. Шли уже вторые сутки безудержной погони за биологическим отцом, похитившим ребенка. Сна удавалось вырвать всего несколько часов.

— С Джеймсом Мориарти.

— Ты с ума сошел? — воскликнул Лестрейд, в шоке глядя на консультирующего детектива. Весь сон как рукой сняло. — Совсем нечем заняться?

Шерлок взглянул на инспектора, но тут зашел Джон с тремя стаканчиками кофе, и детектив снова склонился над документами.

***  
— Он — что? — возмущенно воскликнул Джеймс, просматривающий записи с камеры наблюдения, которые ему принес Моран. — Он меня, что, считает настолько недалеким, что я, оказывается, могу спать с этим бобби? Он точно гений? Мне он кажется самым большим тупицей.

Мориарти схватил пресс-папье и швырнул его в стену, оставив там вмятину.

— Я вообще, в отличие от него, совершенно нормальной ориентации. Тоже мне, собрались четыре мужика и теории выдвигают. Что они вообще… Идиотизм.

— Ну, если учесть, что ты, как бы, не живешь с бабой, а живешь со мной, скорее их предположение правильное, — хмыкнул Моран и, не сдержавшись, заржал в голос, видя перекошенное лицо своего босса.

— Держи свои мысли при себе, ты просто мой телохранитель. И мне не интересно, какие у тебя там вкусы.

***  
Они стояли возле полицейской машины, глядя на освещенную поблескивающими маячками улицу. Очередное дело было закрыто, и, глядя на то, как Салли запихивает скованного наручниками молодого парня в машину, Лестрейд почувствовал небывалое облегчение. Два трупа просто ради развлечения. Но каков был мотив?

— Я не знаю, — как будто прочитав его мысли, сказал мрачный Шерлок, стоявший рядом с ним. Грэг удивленно поднял бровь: он был уверен, насколько бы гениальным ни был Шерлок, он не мог узнать то, о чем он думал. — Я сдаюсь. Скажи мне, кто твой любовник?

— Это значит, что ты признаешь, что не столь гениален, и ты не смог разгадать этот пазл?

— Да! Да! Ты это хотел услышать? Я никак не могу найти общего знаменателя. От меня постоянно что-то ускользает. Как будто крутится где-то рядом, но я никак не могу этого увидеть…

— Я встречаюсь с твоим братом.

— …оно скрывается… Повтори, что ты сказал?

— Я. Встречаюсь. С. Майкрофтом Холмсом.

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло сомнение, но, видимо, внезапно все кусочки мозаики встали на свои места, и в его глазах отразился просто какой-то священный ужас, как будто он не мог этого даже допустить. Никогда.

— Нет, невозможно… и ты не врешь. Вот откуда все эти недомолвки! Нет… просто… Нет!

Лестрейд с удивлением смотрел, как Шерлок попятился, открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, а потом тряхнул головой, быстро развернувшись, перешел дорогу. Там он остановился, повернулся, посмотрел прямо на Лестрейда.

— Нет!

— Шерлок, это просто смешно!

Консультирующий детектив покачал головой, а потом быстро пошел по улице, даже не заметив, что почти задел плечом Джона, вышедшего из кафе с двумя стаканчиками кофе: заведение должно было закрыться час назад, но, видимо, любопытство от скопления полиции заставило работников и клиентов совершенно забыть о времени.

— Что это с ним? — посмотрев вслед скрывшемуся за поворотом другу, спросил Джон.

— Узнал то, что, видимо, ему не понравилось.

— Оу, — протянул Уотсон. — Он сам догадался?

— Нет, я сказал. Но реакция у него, какая-то… неправильная.

— Не волнуйся, он отойдет. Я за ним прослежу.

— Не думал, что его это так шокирует.

— Он просто не мог представить, что кто-то будет с его братом добровольно, — Джон поморщился. — Но я уверен, он отойдет.

— Надеюсь, ты прав.

— Не волнуйся, — Джон повернулся к Грэгу и улыбнувшись сказал, пытаясь сменить тему. — Слушай, так получилось, что мой компаньон убежал переваривать шокирующую информацию, а я рассчитывал на компанию, когда заказывал кофе. Не хочешь? Двойной, с сахаром и сливками.

— Спасибо, Джон. Это будет как нельзя кстати. Тем более, не выбрасывать же кофе. Где тут его еще раздобыть в это время, если учесть, что мне придется еще пол ночи торчать в участке, довольствуясь только тем, что выдает автомат.

— Ну да, тайная ночная жизнь Скотланд-Ярда, — улыбнулся Джон, понимающе глядя на детектива-инспектора, на что тот только улыбнулся и сделал глоток.

***  
Лестрейда разбудил звук входящего сообщения. Он сонно вытащил телефон из-под подушки и глянул на светящийся экран. 03:44. Выругавшись про себя, он разблокировал смартфон и прочитал входящее сообщение.

«Нет. ШХ»

Грэг сонно моргнул, и тихо выдохнул. Взрослый мужчина, а ведет себя, как сущий ребенок. Это была уже третья СМСка, две пришли вечером, и вот, теперь и ночью.

— Просто игнорируй его истерики, Грегори, — прозвучал сонно голос Майкрофта. — Он переживет это, в конце концов.

— Надеюсь, так и будет. На то, чтобы решить эту загадку, ему потребовалось полтора месяца. И он так ее и не решил…

— Ну, думаю, с помощью Джона и тоски по новым делам он все же не будет осознавать эту новость слишком долго. Сомневаюсь, что у него это займет больше двух недель.

— Ты так думаешь? — Грэг удивленно посмотрел на мужчину.

— Мой брат просто не может принять то, что со мной кто-то может общаться добровольно. Тем более… состоять в отношениях.

— Ну, — Лестрейд коварно улыбнулся, и придвинулся к любовнику. — Ему придется смириться. Потому что я от тебя никуда не денусь.

— А как же твоя «работоспособность», о которой так заботится мой брат? — промурлыкал Майкрофт. — Как думаешь, она не пострадает?

— А вот это твоего брата совершенно не касается, — улыбнулся Лестрейд, выключая телефон: у него были более важные дела, кроме как переругиваться в сообщениях с Шерлоком.


End file.
